


All Of Our Flaws

by blkkskknhed



Series: Ballet-Fingertips!Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, WAY more cliches, Warning: Loki, a soppy writer writing soppy shit, ballet!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blkkskknhed/pseuds/blkkskknhed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor meet once again.</p><p>Is it in another life as Loki had said? </p><p>Or are they still stuck on the page they are unable to turn.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Thor smiles awkwardly and laughs.</p><p>“They are the same person!” he says with a chuckle.</p><p>Loki watches him for a moment before stepping a little closer, his eyes locking with Thor’s once more.</p><p>“And are you?” he whispers, his breath hot against his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>SEQUEL TO FINGERTIPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So... due to popular demand it is back!!!
> 
> I never imagined such a reaction or demand for this silly story but here it is! This will be a five-part piece. I have had this chapter written for a while but I will only be uploading every two weeks as I still have my other story, 'Fall', to finish. I have most of the chapters for that one written, it just needs editing! 
> 
> But yes. I hope this makes up for the abrupt ending people were disappointed about! As always, read, rate and review!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> blkkskknhed xo

“Thor? Thor!”

Thor sighs and puts down the pen in his hand. He runs a hand through his messy blonde hair and leans back in his chair.

“Yes?” he calls, staring at the ceiling as he awaits a reply.

He can hear the footsteps making their way towards his office door. The door handle turns and Jane steps inside, a harassed look on her face.

“Your mom is late! Again!” she exclaims as she steps into the room, followed quickly and loyally by little Ameli. 

Thor raises his eyebrows at Jane and shrugs.

“And?”

“And I’m going to be late for rehearsals if I have to drop Ams to her dance class as well!” she snaps, her hands on her narrow hips as she glares at her husband.

Thor exhales slowly and makes his way to his feet.

“All you have to do is ask, Jane.” He grumbles quietly. “Stop expecting me to read your mind.”

Jane shoots him a dark look before turning to Ameli with a forced, bright smile.

“Best of luck today, sweetie, okay? I know you’re going to do great.” She announces cheerfully, dropping a kiss to her soft, dark hair. 

Ameli smiles up at her mother and nods.

“Okay, Mom. Love you.”

Jane blows her a kiss and races out the door, leaving Thor and Ameli watching each other unsurely. Ameli raises one eyebrow expectantly and puts her small hands on her hips, a perfect mirror to her mother.

“You need to do my hair like a ballerina.” She declares.

Thor raises both his eyebrows in return and leans against the desk behind him.

“Why didn’t your mother do it?” he asks.

Ameli throws herself on a chair dramatically and looks up at him with wide, blue eyes.

“Because she said Grandma would do it but now Grandma isn’t here so you have to do it.” She explains.

Thor rolls his eyes and steps forward, grinning down at his daughter.

“You are old enough to do this yourself.” He complains teasingly as he runs his hands through her soft, silky hair.

Ameli glares up at him indignantly. 

“I’m only six, Dad! I can’t reach that far back; my arms are only little!”

Thor chuckles deeply and pulls her hair back into a topknot.

“That is true; you’re arms are unnaturally tiny. Maybe you would be better off being an actress instead of a dancer?” he jokes.

Ameli giggles and kicks her legs out playfully.

“I’m going to be a ballerina. Like Mommy.”

“Better do your hair properly then.” Thor says seriously. “You want to make a good impression on your first day.”

 

.

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Jane exclaims as she races across the stage, pulling one of Thor’s t-shirts on over her head. “Grandma was late and Ameli is joining her first ballet class today and everything was just a little bit hectic!”

Tony grins at her and waves his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, Jane. Just get in line and let’s get going!”

Jane nods gratefully and slips in beside Steve. Steve beams down at her and gives her hand a little squeeze. 

“Thank God you’re here, I thought I’d have to dance with Natasha.” He whispers.

Jane pulls a face.

“Things still not good there?” she asks as she arranges her feet in first position.

Steve follows suit and sighs.

“No. She’s with some guy now that she met when she worked on ‘The Nutcracker’ in Moscow.” 

Jane bends her knees and extends her arm gracefully as she shares a sympathetic look with Steve.

“You wanna go get food after this?” She offers quietly. “Thor has Ameli. We can talk.”

Steve smiles warmly and nods.

“That’d be super.”

 

.

 

Thor and Ameli pull up outside the dance studio and look at each other uncertainly.

“Do I need to come with you?” he asks.

Ameli shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what do you think your Mother would do?”

Ameli shrugs again.

“I don’t know.”

Thor bites his lip unsurely and watches as other children are accompanied by their parents inside the studio hall. He pushes his hair off his face and sighs noisily.

“I’ll come with you.” He decides.

“Don’t be weird.” Ameli warns as she pushes the front door open. 

“What do you mean by weird?” Thor challenges as he locks the car doors.

Ameli looks up at him with an entirely unimpressed expression.

“Don’t start talking about Shakespeare or weird stuff like that.” 

Thor feels slightly insulted but says nothing. Instead he lifts Ameli up into his arms, marvelling at how small she still was and places a soft kiss against her cheek.

“I swear I won’t open my mouth.” He whispers as they walk inside.

“Is my hair okay?” she whispers back.

Thor holds her at arms-length and nods approvingly as he takes in her topknot.

“Perfect.” He promises as he places her on the ground.

The inside of the studio is bright with the faints sound of classical music playing in the background. The children are already lining up near the rails, none of them older than eight. Mothers gather about in patches, having a quick gossip whilst they await the arrival of the ballet teacher. Ameli clutches at Thor’s trousers anxiously as she glances around at the children she does not know. Thor pats her on the head reassuringly.

“First day?” The woman to his left whispers.

Thor nods.

“Yes. I think Ameli is a little nervous.”

The woman giggles and waves her hand dismissively.

“No need to be nervous! The girls are lovely and the teacher is just amazing.” She declares happily. “Ameli is going to love it.”

Thor smiles and nods politely.

“I am sure she will, thank you. Is there anything I need to sign or…?”

The woman nods quickly, smiling brightly, her mouth slicked in sticky red lipstick. She steps a little too close to Thor, a hungry look in her eyes.

“Uh huh. There’s a little sheet for newcomers just over by that table in the corner.” She purrs, her heady perfume making Thor's stomach turn.

Thor nods stiffly before dropping to a crouch and giving Ameli a little shake. The woman smiles down at them before turning to the other women beside her. They all watch Thor wistfully as he places his hands on Ameli's shoulders.

“Just be yourself. There is no need to be nervous.” He promises.

Ameli sighs softly before nodding.

“Okay.” She whispers.

She slowly breaks away from Thor and makes her way over to the other children. Thor watches her stand on the edge of some group, her blue eyes wide and staring as the other children laugh and make fun. He wants to run after her and scoop her back up into his arms and take her away. He wants to force the other children to talk to her but he knows his meddling would be most unwelcome. Instead, he forces himself to make his way over to the table in the corner of the room. He flicks through some information sheets involving ballet and the social, emotional, physical and cognitive effects it can have on a child until he finds the sheet he’s looking for. He grabs a pen and begins to write. He growls as he scratches the pen across the surface of the page and finds that it won’t work. 

“Damn pen.” He grumbles under his breath as he drags it across a leaflet in hope that it will begin to work again.

“Here.” A smooth voice to his left announces.

A long, pale hand drops the pen beside Thor. The figure beside him bends down and begins rummaging in a bag at his feet. 

“Thank you.” Thor offers as he signs Ameli into the class.

He glances at the figure beneath him and takes in the subtle curve of their back. A green vest clung to their body and tight black Lycra pants came to meet it. Thor blinks as he takes in the line of the neck and startlingly black hair that was tied in a neat bun at the nape. He takes a step back as the person straightens up, turning to offer Thor a tight smile that actually freezes on their face.

“Fuck.” Thor breathes as his eyes lock with green emeralds that shine like the brightest jewels.

His heart stops in his chest. He feels as if all the air has been knocked from him, his stomach flipping and turning in ways that it had not in years. 

“Thor.” Loki exhales, his eyes flickering slightly.

“Loki.” Thor finally manages to gasp. “You look well.”

And he does. His body has filled out in ways that Thor never imagined possible. Gone is the shadow of a boy that Thor had fallen in love with and in his place stood a proud, handsome man.

“You cut your hair.” Loki says softly, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

“You’ve grown yours.” Thor says with a smirk.

Loki looks at him and for a moment Thor thinks that Loki might kiss him. His green eyes flick from his eyes to his mouth and Thor can feel that familiar old pull, dragging him towards Loki. He breaks it however by glancing down at the page Thor signed.

“Ameli.” Loki mutters. “Pretty name.”

Thor feels as if he has been struck by lightning. The look in Loki’s eyes says it all. He looks on almost wistfully at the children, sucking his bottom lip inside his mouth. Thor looks at him and decides that he is still as beautiful and magical as ever.

“She’s six.” Thor sighs. “And amazing.”

Loki smiles as he glances at Thor. 

“We shall see how ‘amazing’ she is. Although, if she is anything like her mother I think I shall have my work cut out for me.” He teases.

Thor smiles awkwardly and laughs.

“They are the same person!” he says with a chuckle.

Loki watches him for a moment before stepping a little closer, his eyes locking with Thor’s once more.

“And are you?” he whispers, his breath hot against his mouth.

Thor blinks once before he looks away, a flush creeping across his cheeks. He can still feel Loki’s breath tickling his cheek.

“I must go.” He decides, not looking at Loki.

He doesn’t need to. He can feel the heat seeping out of the moment and the cool, crushing weight of disappointment settling over them.

“Class finishes at four. Whom shall I expect? You or your wife?” Loki asks, suddenly every inch the professional.

“Me.” Thor answers. “You can always expect me.”

Because Jane can’t know. She cannot see who teaches their daughter because she’ll take Ameli away and then Thor will never see him again. And even if it is just a brief encounter every Tuesday and Thursday, that’ll be enough. Because Thor feels as if he can see again. Gone are the clouds that darkened and blurred his vision. 

Because Loki is back.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much xo
> 
> Your support means so much! <3
> 
> Please continue to read, comment and kudos! 
> 
> much love

“How did she get on?” Jane asks Thor that night.

Rehearsal had gone on much longer than she had anticipated. They were working hard towards Tony’s first every British show that would premier in London. She had missed dinner and missed putting Ameli to bed. And now Jane was just exhausted and all she wants to do is sleep but Thor is glowering at her in that silent, judgmental way of his and Jane knows that he’s mad.

“Fine. She liked it.” He grunts as he types away angrily on his laptop.

Jane is too tired for an argument and yet she knows that it’s coming. She sighs as she undresses, her entire body aching. She yearns for the days when Thor would pick her up and massage her all over before making love to her. She misses the nights when they would lay in each other’s arms for hours and just talk about nothing.

“Did you meet with her teacher?” 

Jane doesn’t miss the way Thor’s typing falters for a moment before he nods.

“Yes. I did everything you asked me to do, Jane.” He snaps, shutting his laptop down roughly.

He looks up at her and Jane knows that expression all too well. He is lying to her but about what she doesn’t know. She shakes her head and pulls back the covers of their bed, slipping in beside her husband. She snakes one hand across the bed sheet and reaches out to Thor, her fingers mere inches from his skin.

“Thank you for today.” She says softly.

She can see the hesitation on Thor’s face, the way he bites his bottom lip before extending his own hand to meet hers.

“How was rehearsal?” he asks slowly and Jane hates how their lives have come to this.

She hates the fact that they were once young, happy and free and now they are this. They are forced into each other’s arms because of their daughter and Thor’s guilt. She can remember him begging her to marry him, promising that Loki was a mistake; that everything he ever did with Loki was a mistake and that he wanted her, always her and no one else. Jane had been foolish. Despite everything that had happened between them, despite the fact that Jane knew Thor was in love with Loki, she had said yes. And they had been happy! Those first couple of years had been lovely. Thor trained to become an elementary school teacher; Jane had continued to dance after the roaring success of her first show. When Ameli had been small things had been perfect. 

Then they just changed. Thor became angry and bitter and Jane became resentful and poisonous and now it is like they are some kind of vicious circle where they will never be good enough for each other.

“Good.” Jane mutters as she pulls the covers up to her chin.

“Good.” Thor sighs as he sinks lower into the bed, turning away from Jane.

Jane glances at his large, powerful frame and asks herself where has the time gone.

 

.

 

“First in, last to leave. People will talk.” Loki teases as he strides across the dance-hall to greet Thor and Ameli for her Thursday rehearsal. 

Thor laughs and gently encourages Ameli to leave his side. Loki doesn’t miss this.

“Good afternoon, Ameli.” He declares smoothly.

“Good afternoon, Monsieur.” She returns with a slight lisp.

“Go and warm up by the bars, please.” Loki orders with a soft smile.

Ameli nods and practically races across the dance hall to stretch in front of the mirrors. Thor watches her go and doesn’t miss the proximity of Loki’s body next to his own. 

“She has her mother’s ability.” Loki says softly. “It’s all there. She’s a natural.”

Thor beams and nods.

“Jane will be delighted.”

“Oh, well, if Jane’s delighted I am honoured to do this job.” Loki says sarcastically.

Thor glances at him and offers him a small smile.

“It’s the least you can do, really.” He jokes quietly.

Loki sniffs and Thor is once again amazed by the change in him. He appears taller, bigger and stronger than he ever did before. Thor looks him up and down slowly and takes him in, all of him. He’s a magnificent creature. His muscles are more defined than before. His hair is shinier and his skin is the whitest of snow. His green eyes catch Thor’s and that deliciously familiar heat begins to uncoil in his stomach.

“Coffee.” Loki corrects suddenly. “Coffee is the least I can do. Tomorrow at nine.”

Thor blinks at him slowly before clearing his throat awkwardly.

“I…um…” He mutters, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly.

Loki laughs, a dark, throaty chuckle and winks at Thor, leaning closer with a wicked smile on his face.

“My, my… Have you become dull once more?” he teases.

Thor licks his lips and he is brought back to those days. He is brought back to a time where he wasn’t tired or jaded or bitter. He feels the strength and sparkle of youth making his heart skip a beat as he grins at Loki knowingly.

“I guess you shall just have to wait and find out.”

 

.

 

“You’re smiling.” Sif snaps. “Why are you smiling?”

Thor looks at his heavily pregnant friend and shrugs.

“Can a man not smile and be happy?” he asks lightly.

Sif raises her eyebrows and watches Thor in disbelief.

“Happy? Why are you happy? Last week you told me you wished to throw yourself from the balcony?”

Thor coughs uncomfortably and wriggles in his seat a little.

“I meant that as a joke.”

“Yes and it was hilarious.” Sif drawls sarcastically.

Thor leans back in his seat and sighs. He knows from experience that there is no point in trying to rationalize with a pregnant woman. He glances down at his watch and forces back his smile. Only four more hours until his coffee with Loki.

“Stop smirking at your lap and tell me why you’re so cheerful.” Sif demands.

Thor glances up at her and shrugs.

“I cannot explain it, Sif. I just woke up today and suddenly things didn’t seem so bad.”

Sif takes a small sip of her herbal tea and rolls her eyes.

“Things are that bad, Thor. There is nothing to smile about.”

 

.

 

Jane rushes about the dance studio, pulling on her over-sized jumper as she tries to grab her belonging. It was past ten and she had promised Thor that she would be home for half eight. Steve watches her dash about the place with some amusement.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” he asks.

Jane runs a hand through her damp hair and glances at Steve distractedly.

“Thor has some teacher thing at nine and I promised I’d be home on time and I’m an hour late and-”

“And he probably figured as much and got his mom to come over. Relax.” Steve says soothingly as he steps into his sweatpants. 

He smiles at Jane warmly and zips up his hoody.

“You need a ride home?” he offers.

Jane exhales slowly before smiling, brilliant and bright and something genuine.

“Please.”

 

.

 

Loki sighs and glances at his watch once more. Ten past ten. Waiting this long for Thor was now bordering on desperate. He wishes that he still had his number. He looks around at their old diner. It is still exactly the same. Not much has changed and Loki wonders if they have. If wonders if they are still the men they were. He knows that he is. He knew it the second he laid eyes on Thor and his glory. He was still as handsome as ever, still as bright as the brightest star. His blue eyes still shone like the clearest ocean. Loki could feel it the second they laid eyes on one another. 

But he's married now. He's married and he has a daughter and Loki doesn't know where he fits into this picture.

Or rather he does.

He looks at his watch once more and sighs. He stands and pulls on his jacket.

Quarter past ten. It's obvious where Loki belongs in this picture.

"Cheer up hon, there'll be others." A kind young woman says with a friendly smile.

Loki looks her up and down and smirks.

"Would you like to be one of them?" he purrs as she blushes.

 

.

 

Thor is practically shaking with anger when Jane finally steps inside their home. Jane's eyes widen when she sees him there, her hand flying to her mouth.

"I thought you would have called your mom! Rehearsal ran over and-"

"Quiet." Thor growls, his fists clenched by his side. "Keep quiet before I hit you."

Jane's hand drops from her mouth as she frowns at Thor, an indignant look on her face.

"How dare you-"

"Go fuck yourself." he snarls before pushing past her and thundering out the front door.

Jane waits for a moment before exhaling, a look of disbelief on her face. She hears the car door slam and engine rev viciously as his car pulls out of the driveway. She leans against the wall nearest to her and lets her eyes close. 

 

.

 

Thor speeds down the highway wondering if its too late. He wonders if Loki has left, if he even showed up in the first place. He wishes he had his new number, he wishes-

Thor puts his foot on the brakes as he sees himself. The cars behind him honk as he signals off onto the side of the road, the realization dawning on him.

He was speeding to the diner where it all began and ended.

Ended.

Loki had ended it all those years ago and Thor was racing towards him like some over-joyous pup. 

He places both hands on the wheel as he watches the cars zoom past him, their headlights looking like fireflies in the night sky, the flickering flames of lone candles. 

He reaches for his phone and scrolls done through his contacts, daring to hope against hope that maybe things haven't changed that much, that maybe Loki left a few things remain the same.

Can we reschedule? Tomorrow at ten?

Thor doesn't breathe for nearly ten minutes. Then the reply comes.

Sure. Make it dinner this time. You owe me.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. 
> 
> Are we loving?
> 
> Are we hating?
> 
> LET ME KNOW! 
> 
> <3

Jane waits up for him because that is what she does.

And because it has been a long, long time since she has ever seen Thor that angry. She sits on the edge of their bed and watches the door, not noticing the minutes that slip by on the clock. When their bedroom door opens she can tell that he has been crying. He steps into the room, his large frame seeming to suck whatever light that was in the room away. Their eyes meet and she waits. He takes a step towards Jane as she rises from the bed and they meet halfway. He picks her up and holds her close, nuzzling into her soft, brown hair, his mouth pressed against her forehead.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters.

“Me too.” She whispers.

 

.

 

Loki watches as the nameless waitress dresses, gathering her rather crumpled uniform in her arms and pulling it on with haste. 

“Do you… I mean, would you like to do this again?” she asks hopefully as she attempts to flatten her hair.

Loki looks her up and down slowly before shaking his head.

“Not particularly.”

The sick feeling of satisfaction he gets when he sees her face fall is not something that goes unnoticed. The young woman practically runs out of the room and Loki watches her go. He kicks back the warm cotton sheets and stares up at the ceiling above him, his arms tucked behind his head as he desperately tries to think. 

He does not believe in fate. He does not believe that everything happens for a reason. But he then wonders why Thor has returned into his life. He wonders why the life he has so carefully planned has now become as chaotic as before. He ponders why he looks at Ameli and almost thinks of her as his own, even though she is not and never will be. 

He wonders if he will ever meet Jane. He wonders what will happen when Jane realizes that he is the man who teaches her daughter to dance. 

He wonders if Thor still loves him.

Or if he still loves Thor.

 

.

 

Jane and Thor are awoken the next morning by Ameli hammering on their bedroom door. Jane allows herself a small smile as she comes bounding in, her blonde hair flying behind her. She throws herself onto the bed and wriggles in between them both as Thor groans unhappily. 

“Ameli, it is a Saturday morning.” He grumbles as he rubs his eyes blearily.

Ameli pokes his nose playfully and smiles at the both of them.

“It’s late, Daddy. I need to practice my dancing with Mommy.”

Jane glances at the clock and laughs when she’s sees that is only half seven. She wraps her arms around their tiny dancer and grins at Thor.

“See? She gets that kind of dedication from me.” She teases.

Thor rubs at his beard before returning a warm and genuine smile.

“Yes but her charm and good lucks definitely are a result of my genes.”

Jane drops a kiss onto the top of Ameli’s head and pulls her closer.

“Ok. Tell me about your dance lessons first. Do you like Madame Donsieur?” She asks.

Ameli wriggles about in her arms and turns closer, a light frown wrinkling her brow.

“We don’t have her. We have Monsieur Laufeyson. He said that the Madame only teaches the older girls.”

Jane feels her heart skip a beat as she slowly raises her gaze to meet Thor’s. She doesn’t need to ask if Laufeyson is who she thinks he is, it is written all over Thor’s face. He blinks at her only once before reaching across to ruffle Ameli’s hair.

“And tell your Mother about all your new friends.” He orders.

Ameli opens her mouth to begin but Jane cuts across her.

“Tell me about your teacher. What’s he like?”

Ameli beams up at her and nods her head excitedly.

“He’s so funny, Mommy! You would love him. Daddy thinks he’s funny, don’t you? He’s a little scary but I like him.” Ameli declares passionately. 

Jane forces a smile and unwraps her arms from around her daughter’s waist. She gently pushes at Ameli and sits up.

“Oh, I can’t wait to meet him!” she says perhaps a little too loudly. “Now, why don’t you pop down stairs for a bit whilst I talk to Daddy?”

Jane is no actress and the tension in the room is palpable, even to Ameli. She crawls out of the bed and flees the room quickly. Jane waits only a moment before turning to Thor.

“Him. He is teaching our daughter and you never thought to tell me?” she hisses, glaring at him furiously.

Thor sits up in the bed and watches her defiantly. 

“I saw not the point in upsetting you. Ameli likes him and he’s a good teacher. I don’t see what the-” Thor starts but he falls silent when Jane throws herself at him, pummelling his chest with her tiny fists.

“You selfish, hateful bastard!” she shrieks, scratching at every bit of skin she can reach. “After all your promises, all your sweet words you’re playing me for a fool once again!”

Thor grabs her wrists and flips her over so that he is on top. Jane thrashes and writhes beneath him, desperate to break free. Thor pins her down with all his body weight and looks down into her watery brown eyes. 

“I swear to you, I have done nothing but speak with him and he has been every bit the professional.” Thor says calmly, trying to keep his temper in check. “Nothing untoward has happened. That chapter of my life is closed now.”

Jane makes a scoffing sound as she glares up at him hatefully.

“Do you honestly think that I believe you?” she demands. “I can’t trust you!”

Thor feels the anger bubble within him.

“Then why did you marry me?” he snarls.

“Because I didn’t know what else to do!” Jane shouts with such venom that Thor jerks backwards uncertainly.

Her words ring in their ears as they both watch each other, completely at a loss. Thor slowly rolls off of his wife and sits on the edge of their bed, his back turned to Jane.

“We are not going to let this happen.” He croaks. “Not again. We are not going to do this to Ameli.”

Jane wipes at the hot tears that are now pouring down her cheeks. 

“There is no we, Thor. This is all on you.”

 

.

 

Ameli turns up the television a little louder and shoves her fingers in her ears, trying to block out the sounds of their shouting. 

She wonders if everyone’s parents do this. 

She wonders if this is normal.

She thinks it is her fault.

 

.

 

Loki is more than a little surprised when Thor walks into their diner later on that night. He smiles from his booth and raises an eyebrow at the sullen expression on Thor’s face.

“I can’t say that my heart is warmed by your enthusiastic greeting.” He teases as Thor slides into the seat opposite him.

Thor runs a hand through his hair distractedly and shrugs.

“Loki, what are we doing?” he demands in a low voice. “Why are we here?”

Loki raises his eyebrows and puts down the menu in his hands.

“I thought you would have at least bought me a drink before asking such questions.”

“Loki.” Thor says warningly and suddenly they are both transported back to a time when things were happier, easier even.

Loki remembers how Thor would say his name, over and over as he kissed every inch of his body. Thor recalls the nights when he would chant Loki’s name as they writhed together on damp sheets or dusty wooden floors. Loki remembers how Thor kissed him, how their mouths seemed to just fit together as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

He glances at Thor and offers him a small smile.

“I missed you.” He concedes.

“I’m married.”

Loki nods.

“Ok. If this is where it is supposed to end, so be it.” He says with a shrug. “If you want nothing more than friendship from me then that is all you shall receive.”

And Loki means it. He has no desire to pursue Thor and tear a family apart. But he knows that Thor wants more. He can see it in his eyes.

“Jane knows that you’re back.” Thor sighs.

Loki shrugs once again.

“It was only a matter of time. You couldn’t keep it a secret forever.”

“She doesn’t want you teaching Ameli.”

Loki nods.

“I respect that decision. Now, tell me yours.” He demands.

Thor furrows his brows and looks at Loki uncertainly.

“You hurt me when you left.” He says almost sulkily.

“It hurt me to leave.” Loki answers simply. 

“I do not want to hurt Jane.”

Loki smiles slowly.

“Then so be it; we are friends and nothing more!” he declares, bouncing his hand off the plastic table top loudly.

Thor glances at him with an almost panicked expression.

“I did not say that… I just…”

“Kiss me.” Loki demands.

Thor stares at him incredulously.

“What?”

Loki chuckles and leans across the table, his mouth but centimetres from Thor’s.

“Kiss me and then tell me what you want.” He whispers and Thor can taste him.

The temptation is too much and so they share their first kiss in what feels like eternity at secluded table in a dimly lit diner surrounded by wasters and truck drivers.

It couldn’t have been more perfect. When their tongues slide together it is like they have come home. Their breaths mingle in a way that is almost like fire and ice. Loki can feel himself melting and Thor can barely restrain himself from pinning Loki to the table and kissing him the way he wants to. The kiss lasts barely a minute and when Loki pulls away, Thor watches him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

“You. I want you.”


End file.
